4th Month Anniversary
by mitsume hyuuga
Summary: Kaito and Lucia are already a couple. They will celebrate their 4th month anniversary. What will they do for their 4th anniversary? Please read. One Shot! R


Made on: 20/12/2008 05:42:00

Edited on: 23/12/2008 11:51:20

4th month anniversary

**Author's Note: **Hi Guys… I got this from the internet the call hehe :D I just added some details hehe ENJOY! And Merry Christmas!

Kaito and Lucia were already a couple and it was their 4th month anniversary.

Lucia called Kaito...

Lucia: I love you, Kaito

Kaito: Yeah, I know everyone does love me

Lucia: Really? What do you mean?

Kaito: Yeah...everyone of my friends, that are girls tell me that everyday.

Lucia: Oh...but am I only your friend? I thought I was your girlfriend.

Kaito: No...You're my girlfriend...why?

Lucia: So when I say I love you, I really do mean it.

Kaito: Yeah I know you do mean it, it's just that you don't need to tell me that you love me anymore cause I know you loved me since the day that we've been together and I love you more each and everyday.

Lucia was so happy she blushed at what Kaito said.

Kaito: So! Wanna go somewhere tonight for our 4th month anniversary?

Lucia: I'm so happy you remembered. Of course, I want to, but where will we go tonight?

Kaito: I don't know...maybe movie then dinner?

Lucia: Ok, I agree.

Kaito: I'll pick you up after I get off and get ready ok?

Lucia: Ok. What time, do you get off?

Kaito: Maybe in 2 hours and then I gotta go home and yeah, get ready which takes about 15-20 minutes...

Lucia: hey...I thought you don't have work today...

Kaito: One of my co-workers called in sick.

Lucia: Oh o-kay! So I will see you around at 7:30pm then?

Kaito: Yeah! And Lucia…

Lucia: Yes???

Kaito: I love you so much.

Lucia: I love you too and much more!

Kaito: Ok my manager is like looking for me, so I'll go now ok?

Lucia: Ok, bye Kaito!

Kaito: Bye!

**End of call**

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

2 hours later, Kaito went to Lucia's house. He walks up to the door and rang the bell, then Lucia opened the door.

Lucia: Hey!

She gave Kaito a kiss on the cheek that made him blush in a shade of red.

Kaito: Are you ready?

Lucia: Um...wait...let me get my bag and we can go, ok?

Kaito: Ok, I'll wait here.

And they went to the mall, they bought tickets and foods then the proceeded to the cinema.

They both watched a movie, after watching the movie they ate dinner in a romantic restaurant.

Lucia: Kaito, you prepared all of these thank you and I love you.

She said smiling…

Once they were done eating, they headed back to the car, but before she got into the car...

Kaito: Wait! Can I blind fold you?

Lucia: Why??!

Kaito: It's a surprise.

Lucia: What kind of surprise?

Kaito: It's a surprise!

Lucia: Okay, but only if you promise me that you will hold my hand while we're driving.

Kaito: I promise.

Lucia: Ok, blind fold me then!

So they drove off to the surprise place.

Kaito: Ok, we're here!

Lucia: Where are we?

Kaito: Wait! Let me walk you to the place!

Lucia: What place?

Kaito: Somewhere!

And gives her a kiss on the cheek...

Lucia: Kaito…

Kaito walks her to the place.

Kaito: Ok...let me take the blind fold off.

He takes it off her and she opens her eyes and sees the view of the city. At that same spot where he first asked her to be his girlfriend.

Lucia: Oh... Kaito I love it.

She said while tears suddenly fall from her eyes.

Kaito: Why are you crying?

Lucia: This is where you first asked me out remember?

Kaito: What are you doing the rest of your life?

Then he asked on his knees and after he says that, behind him, in the air

It says "Will you marry me?" in fireworks. Tears ran down from her eyes.

Kaito: I wasn't at work when you called me...I was planning this whole thing.

Lucia: Get up.

Kaito: Yeah?

Then suddenly Lucia kissed him on the lips sweetly.

Kaito: Is that a yes or a no?

Lucia: Of course Kaito Yes, I love you so much.

**The End!**

**Author's note:** Hope you love it! Merry Christmas!!! Please leave some review :D Thanks…and I would like to thank for the beta reader... I will keep it a secret who is my beta reader haha :D

= animelover-massyct-san=


End file.
